


Hurra For Asgards Perfekt Mann

by write_light



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090405">Next Verse, Same As the First</a>" [In which a deeply closeted Hawkeye lusts after his compatriots while sharing a bubble bath with Natasha Romanoff, and she agrees to hook him up. With Thor.  For coffee.]  And now, the compelling sequel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurra For Asgards Perfekt Mann

_____

**Part One**

_In which Natasha Romanoff does a favor for her deeply confused buddy, Hawkeye._

 

Natasha slammed the gun butt hard against the creature's forehead, then casually asked Thor: "Coffee? Saturday? Hawkeye's buying."

Thor, mid-whirl, lost his rhythm, briefly, and his balance, permanently, which was fortunate, because he landed at Hawkeye's feet. Doubly fortunate for Hawkeye, who bent to grasp Thor's forearm and narrowly avoided decapitation by shield.

"Sorry!" Steve yelled politely over the din.

"What's coffee?" Thor asked, his powerful hand still wrapped around Hawkeye's arm.

"What?"

"You're buying it?"

"Whut?"

 

 

_____

**Part Two**

_In which Hawkeye reports back to Natasha on the events of a very eventful evening._

 

     "Why aren't you out getting hammered … and you wore chinos? _Bozhe moi_ -"   The dismal look on Hawkeye's face stopped her.

"Thor _loves_ coffee! Turns out that coffee is his new favorite drink on Earth and in the course of the evening I have been to all sixteen Starbucks and four independent coffeehouses in what he calls 'walking distance' – God, I hate dating tall men! – and I now know more about the difference between tall caps and short macs than I ever thought I would – it also turns out that caffeine is something of a stimulant to my libido-"

     "Well, almost anything would-"

"-but not so for Norse demi-gods because – God, I hate how he tosses in words like _thunraz_ and _jötnar_ – it's worse than that summer my folks had a Hungarian exchange student – and what made me think a demi-God would- he just kept talking and talking about snakes and hammers-" His mouth snapped shut and his eyes welled up. He was vibrating, visibly.

     "Hawk, how much coffee did you-"

"I grabbed his ass when he leaned over the pastry case; he thought it was some friendship gesture and grabbed mine with both hands."

     "Well that's-"

"I fainted."


End file.
